


Wine not Whine

by JinxedAmbitions



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 08:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxedAmbitions/pseuds/JinxedAmbitions
Summary: What was supposed to be an intimate getaway at a ski resort becomes Hux's worst nightmare when a blizzard cuts the power and leaves he and Kylo stranded in a little cabin away from the rest of the world.  There are only two redeeming things in Hux's mind: the cabin is stocked with plenty of alcohol, and he packed plenty of lube. They'll need to share body heat for survival, of course.





	Wine not Whine

Hux stepped out of the open kitchen of the quaint cottage.  “Thankfully they’ve stocked the wine cellar,” he said, holding up a bottle in each hand.  

Kylo watched him from his place on the couch.  A fire roared in the hearth beyond him, giving light to the otherwise dark cottage.

When Kylo had suggested Hux join him for his ski trip, Hux had imagined staying in a five star hotel with all the luxuries he could want.  A spa, indoor and outdoor hot tubs, a full service bar. Instead, Kylo had brought him to a tiny cottage in the woods, separate from the resort itself, claiming he wanted privacy.

Hux didn’t care that it was intimate and private.  He wanted someone to wait on him hand and foot, which Kylo certainly wasn’t doing.

And then the snowstorm had hit.  Not only did it hit, but it destroyed everything in its path...like the power lines and any sort of communication with the resort itself.

Kylo had seemed unfazed by the severity of the storm raging outside.  When the power had gone out, he hadn’t even batted an eye as he built up the fire in the hearth.  

Hux was not used to this level of primitive living.  He didn’t do camping. He didn’t do braving the elements.  He didn’t do zero bars for a cell signal. 

“What would we do without wine?” Kylo retorted, moving a little to make room for Hux beside him.

“I don’t know what you would do without wine, but I’d certainly be inclined to commit murder,” Hux said, holding out one of the bottles for Kylo.  “Right pocket.”

Kylo took the bottle then slipped his fingers into the front, right pocket of Hux’s slacks to remove the bottle opener from its confines.

“I thought you were just happy to see me,” Kylo deadpanned as he easily removed the seal from the bottle with the tool on the opener.

“You thought wrong,” Hux retorted, placing the second bottle on the coffee table then walking back into the kitchen.  

Hux used the flashlight Kylo kept with his equipment to locate the cabinet that housed the wine glasses and pulled two down before inspecting them for dirt.  When he was satisfied that they had been cleaned sometime this century, he carried them back to the living room just in time to watch Kylo’s muscles flex as he pulled the cork from the bottle.  Hux smiled to himself as he held out both glasses as he continued to walk forward. “My muscle.”

Kylo grunted, pouring the rich red into one glass then the other.  He filled the second significantly more than the first, and Hux didn’t complain as he let Kylo take the smaller glass out of his hands.  

“Are you planning to get me drunk?” Hux asked, walking around the couch and taking a seat beside Kylo.  He tucked his toes beneath Kylo’s thick thigh because no matter how many pairs of socks he’d pulled on, his feet were still freezing.  

Kylo didn’t say anything as he held out his own glass.  

Hux tapped his glass against it before taking a sip.  “What should we be toasting to?” Hux asked.

“To a romantic getaway?”  Kylo said, licking the rim of the glass after taking his own sip.

Hux laughed, shaking his head.  “You’re lucky that I need you to prevent myself from freezing to death,” Hux said, taking a second, larger sip.

“Or what?  Would you scorn me to death with passive aggressive comments?” Kylo asked, pulling Hux to his side.  

Hux went with it because his sweater and the fire weren’t keeping the chill at bay.  He didn’t comment as they sat drinking in silence.

The sun had set nearly an hour ago, and the temperature in the cottage was already dropping despite the raging fire.  Hux tried not to overthink their situation. Kylo hadn’t seemed concerned when the power had gone out. He’d said that there was enough wood to keep them warm, and there was enough food for weeks in the pantry. 

Hux wasn’t convinced that they weren’t going to freeze to death before they were rescued.  Hux only had seven changes of clothes for the four days they were supposed to spend on the mountain.  He was already compiling a plan to make everything last. 

“You are thinking too much. Enjoy the wine and relax.”  Kylo wrapped his hand around the back of Hux’s neck and massaged him.

“When have you ever known me to relax?” Hux asked, gripping Kylo’s thigh with his free hand as Kylo’s hand worked its magic.  

Hux could see Kylo smile in the firelight.  He watched as Kylo leaned in slowly, lips brushing his ear.  “I seem to remember you being quite relaxed last night after I had my way with you,” he whispered, nipping gently at Hux’s earlobe.

“I believe I was the one who had my way with you,” Hux said, trying to hide the shiver that went through his body which had nothing to do with the cooling temperatures.

“You would remember it that way,” Kylo said, applying just a little more pressure.  

Hux couldn’t hide his body’s reaction this time.  He moaned softly and practically melted beneath Kylo’s strong grip.  

“Don’t get cocky,” Hux chastised him.   

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Kylo said, continuing to rub his neck.

Hux drained his glass, and pressed it against Kylo’s chest.  Without missing a beat, Kylo put his own glass down and refilled Hux’s.  

Hux sipped his second drink as Kylo adjusted their positions until Hux’s back was to Kylo’s chest, and he rubbed Hux’s shoulders until Hux was well and truly relaxed.  Hux didn’t stop him. He melted into Kylo’s every touch, feeling warmer than he had all day, even when the heat had been working.

“Are you buttering me up for something?  Perhaps you are waiting to tell me that no one is coming for us?  Or that the pantry is actually empty, and you plan to eat me to save yourself?” Hux murmured as Kylo worked his way down to the small of Hux’s back, slipping his hands beneath Hux’s sweater.

“We’d both die if I was depending on your skinny ass to sustain me,” Kylo grumbled, biting Hux’s shoulder.  

Hux shivered again, rolling his shoulders.  He let his eyes shut and enjoyed Kylo’s touch.  “What happens if it doesn’t stop snowing?” Hux asked, leaning forward as Kylo worked a particularly tight knot in Hux’s back.   

“Are you asking me to carry you on my back, back to civilization, or will you be satisfied if I tell you we continue drinking until the power comes back on?” Kylo asked.

“I need to get back to work.”

“I promise that I can make any missed work worthwhile,” Kylo told him, pulling Hux against his chest and sliding his large palm down Hux’s chest until he pressed his hand against Hux’s crotch.

Hux sighed, turning his face to press his nose to Kylo’s neck.  He rested his glass on his thigh to prevent himself from spilling or dropping it. However, as Kylo kneaded his erection through his slacks, his glass was still in danger of falling.  Hux’s body shook involuntarily due to Kylo’s masterful touch. 

“You planned this all along,” Hux accused, gripping Kylo’s bicep with his free hand.  

“I don’t need to order a blizzard to get my hand in your pants.  You aren’t exactly hard to seduce,” Kylo told him, finally slipping his hand beneath the waistband of Hux’s pants and into his underwear.  

“You make me sound like a sure thing.  I’ll have you know—” Hux’s voice broke as Kylo’s hand wrapped around his cock.  

“I know you. You don’t have to have me know anything.  I already know every inch of you, inside and out,” Kylo said, nipping at Hux’s jaw.

“I thought I told you not to get cocky, you insufferable bastard,” Hux said, gripping Kylo more tightly as Kylo stroked him just the way he liked it.

Kylo growled against Hux’s cheek as he gave Hux’s balls a squeeze.  Hux wasn’t convinced that Kylo wasn’t just trying to shut him up, but Kylo’s touch felt too good to truly complain about it.

Hux was too far gone by the time that Kylo pulled back and guided him to stand up.  He followed Kylo to the rug in front of the fire and laid down when Kylo asked him to.

“Suddenly a romantic?” Hux asked in a whisper.

“I’ve always been romantic.  You’re just too uptight to notice it,” Kylo said, pushing Hux down onto his back and immediately reaching for the button on his pants.  Hux didn’t say another word as Kylo stripped him of his pants, leaving him in just an oversized sweater and heavy wool socks. 

Hux bit his lip as Kylo leaned down and pressed a kiss to his inner thigh before working his way up to Hux’s pale stomach.  Hux buried his fingers in Kylo’s thick hair as Kylo nipped his belly playfully. 

Looking down at Kylo as he pleasured him, Hux forgot about the storm and the power and the diminishing heat.  If only for a little while, the world was narrowed to just the two of them and perhaps the warm glow of the fire.  

Kylo looked up into Hux’s eyes as he ran his hands down Hux’s side before dipping his head to take Hux in his mouth.  Hux let out a breathy sigh as Kylo took him all the way to the root with ease.

“I almost forgot why I put up with that mouth of yours—” Hux’s words were punctuated by a heady moan as Kylo swallowed around him before pulling back almost all the way.  Hux was helpless as Kylo swirled his tongue around his head, giving him his undivided attention.

“You didn’t just win an award. You don’t need to give a rousing speech while I blow you,” Kylo told him, pulling off to stroke Hux with his hand for a moment.

“Shut up, and put your mouth where it belongs,” Hux snapped, but his words carried no bite to them.

Kylo growled again, gripped Hux by the hips and lifting them right off the carpet until Hux’s ass was held aloft, and Kylo buried his mouth between Hux’s cheeks.  

Hux screamed as Kylo seemed to devour him, licking, nipping, sucking him.  Thankfully, there was no one around for miles because Hux was incapable of staying quiet when Kylo wound him up.

Hux was a shaking mess when Kylo lowered him back to the rug before sitting back on his heels.  Hux watched with half hooded eyes as Kylo pulled his own sweater over his head and tossed it on the couch.  Then he quickly pulled off his pants and underwear. 

Grabbing a pillow off the couch and tossing it to Hux, he crawled over Hux’s body.  Hux put the pillow beneath his head and waited as Kylo turned and adjusted himself until he was kneeling over Hux’s body with his knees on either side of Hux’s head and his face just inches above Hux’s erection.

“I thought only teenagers sixty-nined,” Hux commented despite both of them enjoying the act.

“Shut up and suck my cock, or I won’t let you come,” Kylo told him, stroking Hux firmly before dipping his head to take him in his mouth again.

Hux gave Kylo’s cock a squeeze before lapping at the head of it.  He moaned as he felt Kylo’s rumble of pleasure around his own cock.  Hux couldn’t take all of Kylo, especially at this angle. However, he’d learned long ago how to maximize the pleasure he gave him.  

Before long, they were both engrossed in a battle of wills to see who could make the other come first, or just who could drive the other more out of their head with pleasure.  Hux had two lubed up fingers buried in Kylo’s ass as he used his mouth and free hand to give attention to his cock. 

Kylo hand a finger buried in Hux while he took Hux all the way into his mouth and fondled his testicles with his hand.  Neither of them were very coherent as they writhed and moaned around each other’s cocks. 

It was sloppy and uncoordinated, and neither of them were entirely prepared when they came almost in unison, spilling into the other’s mouth.  

Hux gagged as Kylo’s release filled his mouth before he could swallow it down.  Kylo made a noise that sounded like he was being strangled as Hux poured his own release down Kylo’s throat, and neither of them were capable of stopping themselves from shaking uncontrollably through their release.

Hux groaned as Kylo collapsed on top of him, his cock pressing against Hux’s cheek and ear.  Meanwhile, Hux’s cock was wedged against Kylo’s throat. Neither of them complained.

“I won,” Kylo said after several minutes of ragged breathing.  

“Like hell you did,” Hux said, inordinately proud that he could make Kylo so out of breath when he was in such good shape.  

“You came first.”

“No, you absolutely came first. Don’t think you can lie to me.”

“I don’t need to lie.  You came faster than a teenager watching his first porno,” Kylo insisted.

“I did not!  You blew me then ate my ass before this little game even started.  I lasted ages longer than you did, but we both know you have control issues, so it isn’t entirely...ouch! Don’t you dare pinch me,” Hux complained.

“Or what?” Kylo taunted him, using his considerable weight to hold Hux down and pinch his thigh again.

“Or I will murder you in your sleep and insist you died of hypothermia when I’m finally found,” Hux threatened, shimmying out from under Kylo to retrieve his wine.  Upon discovering the glass was once again empty, Hux traded it for the bottle itself.

“If you keep drinking heavily, you won’t be able to drag yourself to bed never mind murder me in my sleep,” Kylo told him, reaching out and pulling Hux into his arms despite Hux’s feeble protests.

“We are trapped in a cabin in the woods during a blizzard. This is the perfect setup to some B grade horror film. I will drink if I damn well want, Kylo,” Hux insisted, tipping the bottle back and taking a lengthy pull from it.

Kylo kissed Hux’s temple as he put the bottle back down.  “I think the worst thing we have to worry about is running out of lube before they come for us.”

Hux shivered.  “I told you we should’ve pack three bottles instead of two.  I could go for the sensual warming one right about now.”

Kylo shook his head, lying back on the mass of pillows he’d pulled off of the beds earlier.  Hux went with him, carefully situating himself on Kylo’s chest. “Why don’t you just try to relax for now.  That was the whole point of this trip anyway.”

“I don’t know the meaning of the word,” Hux said, but he quieted.  Soon it was just the crackling of the fire that filled the room. Hux’s fingers brushed down Kylo’s chest lightly, and Kylo cradled Hux’s body to him, giving him his warmth.

“How far exactly are we from the resort?” Hux asked after several minutes.  He tried not to give away anything with his voice, but Kylo wasn’t fooled.

“Several miles, why?”

“I was thinking that we could use one of the tarps in the shed to fashion of litter of sorts, and we could strap it to you, and you could carry me back to the—”

“No.”

“No? You just want us to die out here?” Hux asked.

“No one is dying out here. It’s just a little snow.”

“A little snow?  There are at least three feet of snow blocking the door and my path back to civilization.”

“So walk back yourself.”

“Walk?” Hux’s voice cracked with affront.

“You have fully functional legs. If you want to risk hiking back to the resort, you can walk on your own.”

“And be murdered by bears.  What if I turn an ankle. I have delicate bones.”

“I guess we’ll just have to wait for help…”

“I need a decent WiFi connection, Kylo,” Hux insisted.

“Human beings survived before the internet.”

“I will not even dignify that utter nonsense with a reply.  I don’t know why I put up with you when you have no understanding of my priorities.”

“I fully understand your priorities.  That’s why I forced you to take a much needed vacation before you drove yourself into an early grave.”

“What do you call this?  We’re trapped, and I’m going to die cold and without an internet connection, and it’s all your fault,” Hux said, pushing himself up and staggering as the alcohol when right to his head.

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked, watching Hux collect the bottle of wine and a blanket.

“I am going to sleep in the bed because I cannot even be in the same room as you right now,” Hux explained, marching away toward the back of the house.

Kylo sighed, letting his head fall back onto the pillow and staring up at the ceiling.  This whole thing was a mess from the start. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d thought it would be a good idea to take Hux out here, but here they were.

Several minutes later Kylo heard the soft padding of footsteps in the hallway, then Hux appeared bundled in several blankets.  Kylo just watched as Hux slunk back to the blankets on the floor and sidled up against Kylo’s body.

“Don’t say a word,” Hux warned, pressing his cold toes to Kylo’s shins.  “The bedroom is an icebox, and you at least owe me your body heat for all you’ve put me through.

Kylo kept his mouth shut, but he pulled Hux to him, sharing his warmth with the leaner man.  He prayed they’d be rescued before they ended up murdering each other, but he wasn’t banking on it.  If they survived this, their next vacation was going to be tropical, but it would be just their luck that the island would be hit back a hurricane during their stay.


End file.
